


starting bid:

by ricciardos



Series: poetry: a collection [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, Freeform, Poetry, but enjoy!, not sure how to phrase it, the use of an auction metaphor to convey the evolution of a relationship ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardos/pseuds/ricciardos
Summary: things you can find at an auction: sneakers, an old valentine’s day card, photo book, ring (not worn)
Series: poetry: a collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	starting bid:

Things that you can find at an auction:

A pair of old sneakers, caked in mud.  
If you squint, there’s a small speck of blood on one of the white laces.  
I scraped my knee and fell off my bike wearing these very sneakers, once when I was 7 years old.  
(Was I seven? Time flies so fast and I am so weary of counting the hours.)  
Starting bid at $15. 

The gavel bangs once. 

There is a faded valentine card, the electric of the red ink now a dull pink.  
Happy Valentines Day, my dear; it reads in cheap, store-bought italics.  
You gave this to me a decade ago, when we were sixteen and wild and free.  
(Do you remember? Or does time ebb away memories that you deem unworthy of remembering?)  
Starting bid at $45. 

The gavel bangs twice. 

There is an old photo book, with images of varying vibrance.  
Polaroids of bars and quiet evenings in fields where we bask in the solace of company.  
This scrapbook is a gift from you, a sign that our lives are meant to be written in print and immortalised in collages.  
(Do you remember? Or does time fade the colours of print until we are nothing but blank film, waiting to be marked again?)  
Starting bid $2000. 

The gavel bangs thrice. 

There is a box with a ring inside, the band fitting my fourth finger like it was meant to sit there.  
It’s gold and simple, but I must tell you it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
Until today, it remains a mystery why you left it here when you left too.  
(Do you remember? Did you reach into your pockets as you left the front steps, cursing at the empty handheld feeling of regret?)  
Rings only hold so much meaning when they do not band love and lives, trust and trust, mistakes and forgiveness.  
Starting bid $5. 

Sold.

You are a successful bidder of item #7262, “Years Lost On You”. Congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> i won’t lie to ya this gives me seb/charles vibes 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated! find me on tumblr @albon-and-gang


End file.
